I'm Back
by dragonslayerX19
Summary: It's six moths after the Tartarus incident and after Natsu left. How's Lucy doing? Just some Nalu fluff after that crazy chapter.


**A/N: Ash-chan here :P I dunno where this came from. I just kind of physically combusted after Chapter 416 so... Sorry if it's not very good. I just had to get something out after that. Enjoy!**

She hummed quietly as she walked down the street of colorful tents. She hadn't gone grocery shopping in a while now. She hadn't done much of anything in a while. It had been 6 months since Natsu and Happy had gone on their solo mission. Yet every day, Lucy kept waking up shoving an imaginary pink-headed pyro out of her bed. It had been one of those absent-minded days for her. One where she didn't feel quite so lonely because she'd given herself a lot to do. She'd been running low on food so she'd finally gone out to the market to refill her cabinets after training for a few hours with Wendy, Romeo, Cana and Charle in Magnolia Park. As she trudged back home she ran into Mirajane and Lisanna walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey Lucy!" Mirajane called as Lisanna waved in her direction.

Lucy smiled and waved back, "Hey Mira, Lisanna."

As they walked away, Lisanna spoke quietly to her sister.

"Oh Big Sister Mira she seems so sad. Stupid Natsu had to go off on his own and get stronger didn't he?" she huffed.

"It's alright Lisanna, Lucy will be fine. As for Natsu, he said he'd be back so he will, he would never break a promise. Especially one he made to Lucy. I think it's just his way of dealing with the pain dealt to him when we fought against Tartarus. Seeing his father die at the hands of Acnologia…knowing it was the same thing that caused our guild so much heartache seven years ago."

"Yeah..your right. I can't wait to see the ass-whooping she'll give Natsu for leaving without her though."

At this Mirajane laughed and nodded. Natsu sure had something coming if he thought he could just go off on his own and Lucy wouldn't have something to say about it.

Lucy sighed as she walked in and began putting things in their rightful place in the kitchen, dairy in the fridge, raw fish in the freezer, extra spicy food in the highest cabinet….extra spicy? Raw fish? Tears welled in her eyes. Extra spicy for Natsu. Raw fish for happy. Their favorite foods…that they'd never eat. She covered he mouth with one hand, grabbing the counter with the other as realization hit her full on. _You idiot, Natsu and Happy aren't even here, remember? Their on their journey. 6 more moths… _Lucy gathered herself and looked sadly out the window as a light breeze blew her hair away from her face. Wait…she hadn't left the window open, why was it now. She took a step towards it when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. Lucy gasped trying to turn and see who it was. But their grip was too strong, and as it is she was pretty sure she knew. As if she could forget the too hot skin, past anyone's regular fever temperature.

"I'm back," he said, "And I'm not going anywhere this time, at least not without you."

Lucy could hear the grin in his voice, that stupid, infuriating, canine-toothed grin of his that could light up the entire world.

"Natsu," it came out as a sob. Lucy gasped and searched for control in her voice. Giving up she whispered shakily, "I'm going to kill you…tomorrow."

"Ok," he said happily, "but not now right? We can do something fun?"

"Natsu," she reflexively chastised, "It's late at night now, what are we gonna do?"

"Go on a picnic."

"A picnic?"

"Yea! It looks like you just got a bunch of food anyways."

"Jeez Natsu, you leave for 6 months, come back, and after a few minutes you've already started eating me out of house and home."

He continued to smile as he buried his face in the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you too," she replied, "Where's Happy?"

"Right here!" came the muffled reply.

Lucy and Natsu turned to see Happy, floating above the freezer and munching joyfully on a fish.

"Wow, couldn't even stop and say hi," Lucy deadpanned.

"Sorry, I was hungryy," Happy whined.

"Aren't you always?"

"Hey! Natsu is too!"

"Yea but he's a growing man."

"You're just saying that cause you_ looooooooooove_ him."

"Why you.."

"Calm down Lucy," Natsu laughed, turning her to face him.

As soon as their faces were within three inches of each other, Happy swooped down, shoving Lucy's head forward so her mouth crashed into Natsu's.

"Revenge!" Happy said triumphantly, fist held to the sky. He retained the position for several minutes waiting for Lucy to try and kill him, but when nothing happened he looked down to see Natsu and Lucy sin the same positions, lips locked together.

"Oops," Happy giggled, "I think Mira's gonna be a bit mad she didn't get to see this one."

Needless to say they didn't end up going on Natsu's previously suggested picnic, they just sat on the couch and talked for a while, with a movie lacrima running in the background. After a while they curled up together in Lucy's bed and fell asleep. The next day, Natsu was found hanging from the highest branch of the Solar Tree with a few nice sized knots on his head.

**A/N: So yea...that happened. I figure Lucy would be pretty pissed at Natsu, but you can't stay mad at his ADORABLE FACE :D Just some hapiness for whoever died after Chapter 416. *raises hand* Ok Bye!**


End file.
